wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Karaoke Songs 1
"Karaoke Songs 1" is the first Wiggles karaoke album released under the Karaoke Sing Along brand in 2005. It was released in North America as "Sing Along: Crunchy Munchy Music" in 2006. Tracklist #Hot Potato - 1:19 #Hot Potato (Karaoke) - 1:16 #Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car - 2:23 #Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car (Karaoke) - 2:21 #Can You (Point Your Fingers And Do The Twist?) - 1:36 #Can You (Point Your Fingers and Do The Twist?) (Karaoke) - 1:36 #Wiggle Bay - 2:00 #Wiggle Bay (Karaoke) - 2:03 #Wags the Dog - 2:43 #Wags the Dog (Karaoke) - 2:44 #Move Your Arms Like Henry - 1:51 #Move Your Arms Like Henry (Karaoke) - 1:51 #Wake Up Jeff! - 1:23 #Wake Up Jeff! (Karaoke) - 1:22 #Captain Feathersword Fell Asleep on His Pirate Ship (Quack Quack) - 1:56 #Captain Feathersword Fell Asleep On His Pirate Ship (Quack Quack) (Karaoke) - 1:54 #Get Ready To Wiggle - 2:05 #Get Ready to Wiggle (Karaoke) - 2:03 #D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. (My Favourite Dinosaur) - 2:09 #D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. (My Favourite Dinosaur) (Karaoke) - 2:08 Personnel * Songs copyrighted by: Wiggly Tunes * Recording Rights by: The Wiggles Touring Pty. Ltd. Release Dates * Australia: October 20, 2005 * America: September 12, 2006 Trivia * The album is on a CD+G disc which allows graphics to be displayed on compatible devices like karaoke machines. This is the reason for the several seconds of silence at the start and end of each track, as during these points, graphics would be shown introducing the song title. The 2019 Classic Wiggles release removes these periods of silence as there are no accompanying graphics on digital platforms. * The 1995 and 1996 vocal tracks from Wags the Dog and Wake Up Jeff! are used, but newer instrumentals are used, with the older backing tracks mixed in. * The North American album name is derived from the song Crunchy Munchy Honey Cakes, which does not appear on the CD. * The North American booklet contains pictures of The Wiggles, Dorothy and Captain Feathersword. Henry and Wags, despite having songs about them on the album, do not have any pictures featured. Goofs * The booklet on D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. (My Favourite Dinosaur) show beginning lyrics from Dorothy the Dinosaur, although the lyrics from that song isn't heard. * John Field's name is listed in some songs of the song credits such as Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car whereas Anthony Field's name is listed in the Get Ready To Wiggle song credits. * The booklet shows the year 1999 for the song credits of Wags the Dog, but the song was actually first published in 1995. * The back cover and disc art of the North American CD add two extra commas to Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car, making it "Toot, Toot, Chugga, Chugga, Big Red Car". The booklet doesn't have any commas at all in "Toot Toot Chugga Chugga Big Red Car". Similarly, a parenthesis is missing from the end of D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. (My Favourite Dinosaur) (Karaoke). * The ABC For Kids graphic was not removed in the North American version. ABC For Kids was not involved in that release, and wouldn't be involved in any Wiggles US album releases until 2016. Category:Wiggles albums Category:Karaoke albums Category:2005 Category:2005 albums Category:Albums that have Song Credit Mistakes Category:Albums that have Goofs Category:2006 Category:2006 albums Category:Classic Wiggles